Harry Potter and the Ballentyne Sisters
by StarsAndPolkadots
Summary: Summer at the Weasleys and instruction at Hogwarts were never completely normal for Harry Potter. Now, with the Weasley family's friends, the Ballentyne sisters, things are about to get even spicier... :


**Mk, disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and original story and spells and shtuff not mine, just borrowing to make a fun story, blah blah blah. You know the rest. Plot line is mine, Ballentyne sisters are mine, and what not. kthnxbai :)**

**Harry Potter and the Ballentyne Sisters**

Chapter 1: Getting to Know Your Own Teammates

"'aaaarrryyyy…"

"Ungh…"

"'arry?"

Cracking one eyelid open, he found a freckled face dangerously close to his own. "Wahh!" he yelled, falling off the side of his bed. "What do you want Sylvie?" he grumbled, rubbing his head and peering around for his glasses. He was fully aware that he was wearing nothing but his skivvies.

"Mrs. Weasley said it's time for breakfast," she chirped, smiling and offering to help him up.

Disregarding her hand, Harry climbed to his feet with the sheet around his waste, using the bed as leverage. His glasses were sitting on the bedside table. Snatching them up and placing them on his face, he got a better look at the annoyingly early riser who had decided to wake him. "I could've some down later," he mumbled starting to really wake up.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us all down stairs so we can leave for Diagon Alley togezer... paresseux...," Sylvie accented flatly, not amused by his disapproving glare. So what if he couldn't get his own lazy arse out of bed. He should be glad it was her and not Mrs. Weasley. She didn't really mind though. It was plenty worth the look in order to see his finely quidditch toned muscles. Plenty worth it indeed…

Shooing her away with an effortless hand gesture, Harry began to look for a clean pair of clothes to wear. Since when had all his stuff been in disarray, unceremoniously thrown about Ron's room? Where was Ron anyway? He turned to question the intruder, but only managed a glimpse of brunette curls as she left and promptly shut his door. He quickly grabbed what he hoped was a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and shoved them on before running down the stairs. No one was stupid enough to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting for anything.

"There you are Harry dear. Get enough sleep?"

The kindly woman had left a plate of eggs and bacon on the table for him, along with some toast.

"Is there anything else you'd like for breakfast dear?" she asked, raising her wand to grant anything he might wish for.

"Um, no. It's fine, thanks."

"Very well dear; Ronald and Hermione are waiting for you out in the living room with the others, so it's best you eat quickly."

Sighing, he shoveled the food into his mouth, gulped down a glass of milk, and grabbed an extra piece of toast to take with him. Ron was so going to pay for not waking him up. Come to think of it, why hadn't he? And was it just him, or had Sylvie's gaze been a little too friendly…

Striding into the living room, he found everyone else waiting for him. With two loud cracks the twins were next to him.

"What's been keeping you Harry?"

"Yeah, got enough beauty sleep for everyone 'ere didn't you?"

He couldn't tell which one was Fred and which one was George, but he didn't really care at the moment. He maneuvered past them and stalked up to Ron and Hermione. "Why didn't either of you wake me up earlier?" he demanded.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed and stuttered, not sure how to reply. The exchanged a furtive glance and then stared at their shoes. Sylvie, standing next to her older sister Arianna, had a knowing smirk on her face. When Harry raised his eyebrows at her though, she turned away and started whispering excitedly in French to Arianna.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley barged through the door from the kitchen and gathered everyone around the fireplace. "Now you've all used floo powder before, so I expect to see you waiting for us on the other side," Mrs. Weasley said, looking pointedly at Fred and George.

They made no effort to hide their grins, giving away any and all intentions. "We'll go first Mum," they chirped, both stepping forward, grabbing some of the acidic green powder and shouting "Diagon Alley!" as they cast it into the flames.

Mrs. Weasley hurried everyone else along, knowing that if she didn't get through quickly, the twins would not be found for the remainder of the trip. The Ballantyne girls followed the twins, then Harry and Hermione, closely followed by the rest of the Weasleys (being Ginny, Ron, and their parents).

Sylvie and Arianna landed lightly on their feet, but had to practically dive out of the way as Harry came through, falling over and losing his glasses. Picking them up, Arianna muttered "Reparo," and handed Harry the mended frames with a shy smile. With a quick "thanks," Harry jumped out of Hermione's way as she came tumbling through.

When all others were present, Mrs. Weasley took a head count and frowned, not the least bit surprised. "Where did those two boys get off to?" she demanded.

Suddenly, from somewhere far off towards Madame Malcom's Robe Shop, there was a loud BANG! and a flock of pigeons were seen flying away as iridescent smoke rose from an alley way. "She is not going to be 'appy," sing songed Arianna, a mischevious smile on her face. Sylvie grinned back and they quietly escaped the confines of Mrs. Weasley's gaze and ran off to find some of their friends.

"Where are they off to?" murmured Ron, following the younger sister with his eyes. Damn, she looked fine in those jeans...

"Dunno, but I'd rather find out than hang around to see what happens when your mum finds Fred and George," replied Harry, only too eager to get away from the overbearing woman. Leading the way, Ron, Hermione, and he slipped out of sight and ran off in the direction the two french girls had. Ginny watched them get away with a frown. She was always stuck with her parents...

Listening for them, Harry heard distinct giggling from another alley way. As the three came around the corner, they saw Sylvie and Arianna standing next to Fred and George, who had apparently just set off another of their fireworks as a loud Whoosh! and a huge Bang! was heard over head. Ducking, they all found shelter from the debris.

Then, laughing, the twins ran off to find something more amusing. Maybe if they could locate Malfoy, they could shove some in his trousers...

The five left in the alley way began to clear their throats as their laughter subsided. Both Sylvie and Arianna gave Harry a look that he couldn't comprehend before suggesting that they all go to Flourish and Blotts. Nodding, the three followed them. Inside the store, they found none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What have we here?" he sneered. "Weasel and his friends..."

"Do not bozzer zem Malfoy, zey are not 'ere to provoke you," chastised Arianna.

Startled at not having seen her, Malfoy turned his gaze. "Arianna? ... What are you doing with these mudbloods and traitors? Why don't you come along with Pucey and me and ditch this filth?"

"My parents are zeir friends, and I do not wish to dishonor zem. Besides, zey are nice."

"You little gryffinwhore. No blood respecting slytherin would hang out with them!"

"I am sure my blood iz just as pure, no matter 'oo I am with... bâtard ennuyant..."

"What's that?"

"It was no'sing at all. Go on Malfoy, I'll sit with you on ze train maybe."

"We'll see about that..." He shot one more nasty look at the lot of them before stomping off to find his friends.

Astonished the others looked over at her. "You're Slytherin?!" spluttered Ron, apparently not comprehending what had just been exchanged.

"We both are," drawled Sylvie, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Then how... what... where...??"

"Ron, calm down. Our parents 'ave known eacho'zer for quite some time, but we 'ave been busy wis o'zer things ze past few summers. We 'ave never been 'appy with ze Malfoy's over all point of view, but Draco can be decent when 'e 'as no'sing against you."

"Draco? Decent?!" was all he managed to get out before tumbling backwards over a book and down the front steps of the store. He lay there for a moment, daised, before righting himself, his ears crimson, and coming back up to them. "Must of slipped or something..."

Suppressing giggles, the two sisters skipped into the store to find their books. Following them was an intrigued "celebrity", a quizzical brainyack, and a confounded red head. Watching Arianna grab the same books on his list, he surmised that she had to be in their year, which meant Sylvie was a year under them since she wasn't much younger than Arianna. Walking up to the attractive female, he decided to engage in conversation.

"So, erh... Nice weather we're having..."

"Yes, zo it is a bit on ze warm side," she returned, looking at him with curiosity while rifling through a stack of potions books.

"Yeah..." he replied ingeniously. Not.

"Is zere somes'ing I can do you for 'arry?"

"Well, I... Erh... How did you come to be cool with Malfoy?"

"Zat, my dear, is a verrry long story."

"I've got time."

"Very well zen..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

StarsAndPolkadots: Mk, there's my first chapter. It's a bit short, I know, but I have to start somewhere... Gimme some reviews so I can figure out if it should go on. I want to continue it, I have some good ideas, but if you guys think it sucks I need to know and I'll start over. kthnxbai


End file.
